Multiple methods for measuring force from the nanonewton (10−9N) to millinewton (10−3N) range exist such as atomic force microscopes, microscales, piezoresistive cantilevers and capacitive force sensors. These systems have been successfully used in different application fields including material science, microsystem development, nanotechnology, biological research, medical research, thin film characterization and quality control of miniaturized systems. Using these sensors in combination with a precise positioning device such as a micromanipulator, allows building compression and tensile testing systems for mechanical testing at the microscale.
Capacitance is a measure of the electrical charge between two conductors separated by an air gap. A load applied to the sensor causes a deflection. As the conductors are moved closer to or farther from one another, the air gap changes, and so does the capacitance. The principle of capacitive micro force sensing is simple and effective and features an excellent sensitivity. MEMS fabrication technology allows the efficient fabrication of such sensors [1]. Due to the single-crystalline silicon structure of the sensor, the results are highly repeatable and the sensors are less likely to degrade over time. Capacitive MEMS force sensor designs are detailed in [1-3] and provided as a commercial product [4].